Wireless remote control devices may be used to control such devices as satellite and/or cable television receivers. The remote control devices may be subject to ambient noise which interferes with the communication between the remote and its associated device, such as a receiver. In today's offices or households different levels or different sources of noise may be common. Sources of noise include, for example, cellular telephones and microwave ovens. These devices may emit electromagnetic radiation that interferes with the function of the wireless device. Mitigating the effect of ambient electromagnetic radiation may be problematic for a number of reasons. In one respect, the source of the electromagnetic radiation may be unknown. In another respect, the effect that noise on certain frequencies or frequency ranges will have on a particular communication device may be unknown.